Ragnarok
Ragnarok, the Knight of Order is a central character in the universe of Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. This once-mortal demigod leads his appointed Warriors of Twilight in a war against all evil, driven by his shattered soul and an eternal grudge against a woman from his past. Appearance Ragnarok has the physical appearance of a tall and muscular middle-aged man with ragged long silver hair. His face is concealed by a broken visored helmet he wears with a mask underneath, the damage revealing part of the left side of his face. He is clad in a full suit of armour, which looks visually similar to if black and white wings were wrapped around him. Battle Ragnarok Paragon of Domination – Might that surpasses light and dark... ---- As the Paragon of Domination, Ragnarok bides his time and controls the flow of the battle before seizing the right moment to unleash his true strength. His main weapon is a darkness-infused greatsword named Royal Blackguard, which he uses with one hand. His other hand holds in it an orb of celestial light named Bliss Untarnished, which he can morph into a greatshield for defense or a greatsword for offence. All stats except speed are incredibly high. Phase 1 In this phase, Ragnarok fights with his arms crossed, unarmed. Upon his health gauge being reduced by 25% or after a set amount of time, the Royal Blackguard rises from the water in front of his throne and begins corrupting the area near it. Ragnarok will try to steer the fight closer to the greatsword so he can retrieve it and enter his second phase, but after losing an additional 10% of his maximum health or after another set period of time he will just perform an invulnerable teleport to it instead. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Phase 2 Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Theme *''Theme Song'': The Order *''The Path to Ragnarok Theme'': The Path of Twilight *''Phase 1 Battle Theme'': The Blade of Order *''Phase 2 Battle Theme'': Broken Blade *''Phase 3 Battle Theme'': The Knight of Twilight Intro Several panning shots of of the Sanctuary of Order are shown, from the roof and sky to crumbling doors and stairways, and finally an empty throne at the centre of a circular room flooded with milky water. The mist covering the building deepens enough to block the screen, and when it wains Ragnarok is now sitting on the throne, who stands up and crosses his arms. Encounter Quotes Vs. Warriors of Twilight: "You have fulfilled your role, my warrior, and yet you return here with such dark intentions... Very well, come claim your freedom, and grant me mine." Vs. Warriors of Madness: "You carry the bile of Madness with you, intruder. What is you truly seek...? I see. Nothing of the sort awaits you here." Vs. Avec Quartz: "At last you make your move. Have you grown bored of deception and intrigue? You'll find this game not so easily won." Vs. Liam Draconys: "Have you come here seeking retribution? I cannot hold that against you. But I will return your soul to the clouds nonetheless." Vs. Jarek Caim: "Greetings, fellow knight who champions nostalgic mist. Let us burn this battle into our memories." Vs. 0: "There is a mist of Madness about you, monster." Vs. Rutilus Nex: "There is a mist of Madness about you, fellow knight." Vs. Iocus Melpomene: "Again you return to this place... Is it your intent to mock me?" Vs. Yuan: "Light and Dark are not such tangible dichotomies here... There is merely the fondness of what was, and the horror of what is." Vs. 8: "An impure body is an impure soul." Vs. Nelo Aurelius: "Why have you come here? Do you seek to cause an irrevocable wound against this world..? That cannot be allowed." Vs. Ryuu Tatsuo: "Once one has entered the abyss, there is no escaping its madness." Vs. Coatl Midgard : "This ends here, you sick excuse for a human." Vs. Crono Silverius: "There is to be no revolution for as long as I draw breath." Vs. Gin Taoris: "Greetings, fellow knight who defies righteous death. Let us burn this battle into our memories." Vs. Lance Knight "The only true allegiance is the tie every living thing has to its own death." Vs. Clair Dusk: "Have you come here seeking retribution? I cannot hold that against you. In truth, I find myself pitying your blasphemous bloodline..." Vs. Zane Dusk: "Have you come here seeking retribution? I cannot hold that against you. In truth, I find myself despising your blasphemous bloodline..." Category:Characters